


What Are You Doing Step-Pig?

by scarletnightfire



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Not Beta Read, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priorities, Pseudo-Incest, We Die Like Men, plot later porn first, techno is adopted tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletnightfire/pseuds/scarletnightfire
Summary: Wrote this while high, sleep deprived, and horny. Yeah, I know, great combination. Lets just say I had to reread it to do tags.Basically when Techno comes of age some dormant Piglin genes come out to play and he goes into a heat/rut. (Maybe you'll find out which one later) Wilbur "comes" to his rescue.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Technoblade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 236





	What Are You Doing Step-Pig?

Techno and Wilbur had shared a room ever since Tommy was old enough to need a room separate from  
Phil’s. Wilbur would be lying if he said the combination of the small room and the raging teenage hormones hadn’t led to a few, incidents. It never resulted in anything more than a little messing around though. Just teenagers experimenting.

When Wilbur returned from doing a quick shop in the nearby village, he couldn’t wait to take a nap and rest his legs. Ever since he and Techno had had their 18th birthdays, and “became men” in Phil’s words, they’d been had a lot of the errands that would usually require supervision pushed onto them. Wil didn’t mind it though, seeing that it gave him time away from the house, nearly alone. Techno would almost always accompany him though. The only reason he hadn’t today was because he was feeling a bit sick and was running fever. 

As he was about to run up the stairs Phil caught him and handed off some water and bread, “Bring this to Techno, he still hasn’t come down today and had eaten anything.”  
Wil nodded with a smile and took the tray without another word. He ascended the stairs and balanced the tray in one arm as he cautiously opened the door to his and Techno’s shared bedroom. As he stepped in the darkness he felt as though a wet blanket of heat wrapped itself around him as small beads of sweat began to form almost immediately against his forehead. He set the tray down on a desk to his left and cautiously stepped towards Techno’s bed. 

Wil stood above the curled-up figure of Techno and shook his shoulder gently,” Tech, I brought some water and bread, do you want to try and eat some of it?” With no answer he started to retreat to grab the glass of water when suddenly, his wrist was snatched by Techno. 

“Burns, hurts so much, please.” 

The sentence came out as a barely audible whine. Wil was taken off guard, the voice barely sounded like Techno at all. 

“O-okay, well I’ll get the water and get Phil, maybe he can find some medicine that’ll work.”

Techno quickly shifted so that his body faced Wil and all but growled, “No.” 

Now that Techno was facing him Wil couldn’t help but notice the sizable bulge underneath Techno’s thin pajama pants. Techno’s features softened and he let out a breathy whine,

“Wil, please help, it won’t go away,”

Wil was conflicted, on one hand this was his adopted brother all but begging him to get him off but on the other Techno looked like he was in serious pain, his face even stained with a thin sheen of tears. 

He hesitated for a moment glancing away from Techno’s eyes which glowed like red hot coals. It was as if the heat of the room soaked into his brain and left a fuzzy blanket of warmth which suffocated the parts which called for him to stop. 

He finally conceded and stepped over Techno to nestle himself comfortably between his legs. He could see a kind of softness behind Techno’s eyes that told him, “Thank you,” wordlessly.

Wil scooted his knees forward, inadvertently spreading Techno’s legs further. The action let a breathy moan slip from between Techno’s lips. Wil almost felt guilty when the sound caused his own dick to stir under his pants. Wil just sat there for what felt to him like an eternity. He was pulled from his mind when Techno finally spoke again

“Wil, pleeease, I need you.”

With newfound confidence, Wil slip his hand up Techno’s thighs, the heat radiating from his skin almost enough to burn. Wil palmed up against Techno’s bulge, the man’s head fell violently against his pillow, a groan of relief forcing itself out of his throat. 

Wil continued running his hands up and down Techno’s shaft, almost teasingly, until he was panting so hard, Wil thought he might actually pass out. Deciding that having him pass out in this condition probably wasn’t the best idea, Wilbur hooked his fingers under Techno’s waistband and pulled them down to midthigh. This part of Techno was no less intimidating than the rest of him. It was nearly inhumanly large and covered in ridges that almost looked sharp while in reality they were unbelievably soft like a smooth velvet. 

Wilbur let a thin droplet of saliva drip from his lips onto the head of Techno’s dick, the heat of Wilbur’s mouth being almost startlingly cold compared to Techno’s body heat. The difference in temperature being applied directly to his dick caused Techno to cry out a moan and arch off the bed.

Wil wasted no time in spreading the offending liquid along each ridge of Techno’s dick, relishing in every whine and groan his movements drew from his partner’s lips. He let his hands ruthlessly drag up and down the shaft until a bulge began to form at the base of Techno’s cock. 

Every time his hands squeezed to fit around the bulge Techno let out a low growl that had Wilbur squirming with how his own dick twitched under his pants. It only took a few more strokes across the bulge for the low growl to increase in volume. The sound reverberated through Wilbur’s chest shaking his entire being. 

Wilbur stilled with surprise due to the sensation which seemed to annoy Techno seeing as he took matters into his own hands. Techno suddenly grabbed Wilbur’s hips and drug him up on top of him so he could angle his hips to grind into Wilbur’s crotch. 

“AaaaA-aahHhaa, Techno, fuck!”

Wilbur could do nothing but melt in Techno’s hands and keen every time the bulge ground deliciously onto the head of his clothed cock. He didn’t even have the time to think if he was embarrassed to be on the edge of cumming in his pants when Techno sunk the short tusks, he had only just grown in a few months ago, into the sensitive skin of his neck. It was only just deep enough to barely pierce the skin and Techno lapped the small beads of blood that trickling down his neck to his collarbones all while relentlessly grinding his hard cock into Wilbur’s crotch. 

“Tech – Techno I’m so close, please don’t stop, fuck, please,” Wilbur whimpered between each thrust of  
Techno’s cock. 

Wilbur looked up as the warm need grew in his lower abdomen, he looked at the trickle of his own blood smeared on Techno’s lips and down his chin and he came.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I'll actually continue this or not, don't get me wrong, I have ideas, but I don't actually ship this pairing and the pseudo-incest thing makes me a bit more uncomfy when I'm not intoxicated so we'll see.  
> Probably doesn't help that I had "Bathroom Bitch" by HOLYCHILD playing on repeat while writing this.


End file.
